UN HYUGA DIFERENTE
by azumove
Summary: el nacimiento de la primera hija de hyashi hyuga era para festejos dentro de este mismo clan pero el futuro con el que soñaba para su hija nunca llego debido a que esta no demostraba ser fuerte, tras un incidente el hokage le brinda una oportunidad a una hinata de tres años cambiando así su futuro
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Un hyuga diferente**

la mañana era fresca una agradable brisa soplaba alrededor de la aldea de la hoja, todo el mundo estaba bastante atareado debido a que era el día mas odiado en la hoja, si hoy era diez de octubre, ya habían pasado tres años desde que el kyuby realizo su aparición y casi destruye la aldea.

En la casa hyuga no era muy distinto los sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro, en este día todo el mundo era un manojo de nervios, pero bueno dejándolos de lado, en el patio de entrenamientos se encontraba hyuga hiashi, recientemente había perdido a su hermano hizashi hyuga, todo por culpa del estúpido ninja de el país del rayo, y como un bonus los ancianos hyuga no paraban de pedirle un nuevo hijo ya que según ellos su hija mayor sería un fracaso completo y la verdad es que a pesar de su amor de padre que llegaba a estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Pero bueno eso sería para después en ese momento tenía una reunión con el hokage para informarle como resulto el plan para engañar a kumo enviando el cuerpo de su hermano en lugar del suyo, siendo sincero no quería ni saber nada sobre ese tema, ya no tenía más opción ingreso en la sala.

En el otro costado de la mansión se encontraba una niña de tres años de edad ella estaba en el jardín últimamente su padre no le hablaba ni la miraba parecía enojado con ella siempre su madre hana hyuga le había dicho que no se preocupara que era normal ya que su padre había tenido un problema muy grande que resolver.

Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que el gran problema era ella, todavía recordaba esa noche, además de lo que ese hombre le había dicho ella quedo con una gran duda por sus palabras

Fls

 _Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente había tenido un día bastante largo y cuando por fin pudo descansar cayó como una piedra en su cama._

 _De pronto ella comenzó a sentir ruido, cuando por fin sus ojos le dieron permiso de abrirse se encontró de frente con la cara de un hombre esta estaba cubierta con una máscara negra lo único que podía reconocer eran sus ojos cafés, de un momento a otro el hombre le tapo la boca con la mano tan fuerte que llegaba a doler, pero luego le acaricio la mejilla y comenzó a hablar._

 _"_ _sabes pequeña nos vas a ser muy útil, no solo conseguiremos su precioso byakugan si no que tu otro keke genkai también es bastante especial, serás un excelente experimento"_

 _Luego la golpeo en la nuca y todo se oscureció_

Fin fls

Eso era todo lo que lograba recordar, pero la gran duda era porque el decía que poseía otra habilidad si ella simplemente solo era una hyuga normal.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no noto la presencia de otra persona que la vigila en esos momentos

Ya cansada de pensar en esas cosas ella simplemente camino asta unos muñecos hechos de paja eran muñecos de entrenamiento en ese momento recordó que su padre solía dejar una caja con armas cerca de los muñecos, ella rápidamente procedió a tomarlos en una mano tenía tres kunai y en la otra tres shuriken, no se demoro en estar a unos veinte metros de los muñecos.

Hinata entro en la posición más cómoda para lanzar los la verdad era la primera vez que lo hacía, ella procedió y arrojo los kunai y shuriken al mismo tiempo, los kunai habían caído en donde generalmente se encontraba el corazón y la shuriken en la cabeza de estos repitiendo esto barias veces.

De un momento a otro ella se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos que sonaban muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, cuando por fin reunió el valor para voltear a ver quién era no esperaba encontrar al hokage de la aldea aplaudiendo a ella, quedo suspendida en ese momento tratando de entender que hacia el hokage en su casa y aun mas aplaudiendo a ella.

"hum" el hokage se aclaro la garganta "como estas pequeña" todavía no podía procesar que ese hombre estuviera ahora enfrente suyo acurrucado a su altura, por lo que se demoro en responder "e -estoy bi-bien gr-gracias" ella respondió por instinto en ese momento aquel anciano que se encontraba frente a ella comenzó a reír "tranquila relájate, tú debes ser la pequeña hinata cierto" hinata le dedico una mirada de intriga y procedió a asentir "veo que estas practicando, alguna vez habías lanzado un kunai o una shuriken?"

La verdad no entendía por qué a esta persona tan importante le parecía tan importante este asunto pero de todos modos ella respondió rápidamente "no señor, la verdad esta es la primera vez que lo ago."

La cara de hokage cambio completamente a una de sorpresa, y tan rápido como pudo volvió a cambiar otra vez pero esta vez a una de felicidad soltando una radiante sonrisa.

"hummm que interesante" murmuro para el mismo, tal vez este día no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, luego de su corto pensamiento retomo la palabra "hinata-san me gustaría que viniera a verme mañana en la tarde en mi oficina te estaré esperando", ella no lograba encontrar el sentido para esto, ¿el hokage la quería en su oficina mañana? ¿Para qué? Pero antes se siquiera poder seguir pensando en sus cosas el se adelanto y hablo "la verdad quisiera presentarte a alguien especial. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa" "q-que s-ser-ria h-hokage s-sama" el hokage la miro de una forma muy profunda que no permitía que le desviara la mirada para nada a pesar que ella lo deseaba, "escúchame bien hinata, no le debes decir a nadie sobre que te reunirás conmigo lo entiendes pequeña " "hi h-hokage sama" con esa última afirmación el anciano procedió a retirarse pronunciando unas últimas palabras "muy bien hinata-san espero que tengas un buen día y ya sabes nadie debe saber de lo que hablaste conmigo o lo de tus lanzamientos" hinata lo miro y solamente pudo asentir.

Luego del encuentro inesperado de hinata con el hokage ella se dirigía a su práctica de la tarde con su padre, el cual últimamente no ha estado muy feliz, pero hinata rápidamente recordaba las palabras de su madre y ella no debía desanimarse, ya a la entrada del dojo de la familia hinata se quedo observando la puerta unos momentos hasta que se escucho unas voces hablando reconoció al instante una voz era la de su padre, la otra le tomo más trabajo ya que solo la había escuchado unas pocas beses esa voz era la del líder del consejo de ancianos de su clan el viejo ao el era el más viejo entre los del consejo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de ao resonó en forma de eco.

"Hiashi-sama en nombre del consejo debo solicitarle que despoje a hinata-sama de su titulo como heredera del clan ella no tiene la fuerza necesaria para asumir el cargo" pronuncio el anciano sin ninguna compasión hinata quedo en shok debido a sus palabras pero no se comparo al que sufrió cuando su padre hablo, "lo se ao-sama pero como puede ver no dispongo de otro hijo para tomar su lugar, se que hinata no va a ser capaz de tomar el puesto como líder" en ese momento el corazón de hinata sintió como si cada parte de el se destruía ante las palabras de su padre y su tono monótono restándole la mayor importancia, lo único que ella deseaba era huir y llorar pero ellos continuaron hablando, "está bien entiendo a lo que se refiere hiashi-sama le comunicare esto al consejo, pero le diré que cuando su segundo hijo nazca hinata-sama será removida de su titulo" "estoy de acuerdo ao-sama".

Cuando la conversación acabo y ao se retiro hinata fingió no haber escuchado nada y solamente entro en el dojo dando una reverencia a su padre.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de naruto**

 **espero que la disfruten ya tengo adelantada una pequeña parte pero tal-vez el tiempo no me de así que tratare de subir lo mas que pueda :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ya era de mañana y hinata sentía todo el cuerpo pesado su padre le había gritado y denigrado la tarde anterior diciendo que era una inútil, la verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse ella sabía que ella podía ser fuerte de no ser que siempre que tenía que luchar contra alguien que ella quería como su padre ella se contenía todo lo que podía ya que no quería dañar a ningún ser querido era lo mismo cuando la obligaban a luchar contra su primo neji, en fin este día iba a ser un poco agotador ya que acababa de recordad que debía dirigirse a la torre hokage no perdiendo más tiempo se arreglo para el día cuando ya iba de salida su madre le llamo

"¿Hinata cariño a dónde vas?" su madre era una persona tan dulce y cariñosa ella siempre la apoyaba en todo y la animaba, quería contarle todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior pero no podía ella le prometió al hokage no decir nada, "quiero ir a un parque mamá" su madre dio un largo suspiro su cara era de incredulidad pero no importaba por esta vez ella trato de no caer ante la mirada de su mamá. "humm está bien cariño pero no te demores" "si okasan" tan pronto su madre le dio un dulce beso en la frente ella salió corriendo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su madre.

Hana hyuga estaba realmente preocupada por su hija ya que hiashi le había dicho sobre las decisiones del consejo del clan ella quería ahorcarlos cuando él dijo todo lo que querían hacerle a su niña, ella había acordado con hiashi para poder superar ese obstáculo sin llegar a dañar a hinata.

La joven hyuga se encontraba ya a mitad de camino a la torre hokage ella caminaba pacíficamente cuando escucho unos gritos más atrás era un niño rubio con un chaleco naranja y unos pantalones cortos ocre, al parecer el tendero lo había sacado a patadas de su puesto luego le grito pero debido a la distancia ella no sabía que le había dicho lo único que pudo ver y escuchar era el murmullo de la gente alrededor del puesto y eran cosas que ella no entendía "maldito monstruo lárgate del pueblo" "por que no te largas maldito animal" "lárgate maldito kiuby" esas era las cosas que lograba escuchar pero la que más le intrigo fue la última que logro escuchar, ella conocía la historia del ataque a konoha por una bestia llamada por ese nombre pero ¿no se suponía que el cuarto hokague lo había destruido? Entonces porque le gritaban eso a ese pobre muchacho.

Bueno tal vez averiguaría algo mas cuando llegara a casa, ya se encontraba enfrente de la torre hokague y para su sorpresa el hokague la espera a las afueras de esta, "b-buenos d-días h-hokague s-sama" pronuncio ella con una pronunciada reverencia, "buenos días hinata-san" respondió el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "¿cómo estuviste ayer?" en ese momento el rostro de hinata se ensombreció al recordar lo sucedido con su padre, el hokague noto esto pero lo dejo pasar, "que te parece si me acompañas a un lugar quiero que conozcas a alguien" ella solo procedió a asentir.

Se encontraba caminando al lado del hokague en ese momento de un momento a otro el se detuvo se encontraban en un lugar muy bonito en este era un pequeño claro habían tres postes de entrenamiento y en el fondo se podía ver una gran roca de un tono azulado que contenía unas inscripciones el hokague se acerco a esta y le indico para seguirle, ya enfrente de esta pudo notar que la inscripciones eran nombres en ese momento el hokague hablo "sabes hinata-san este es un monumento bastante especial en el se encuentran grabados los nombres de todos los ninjas que han dado su vida por la aldea para mantenerla a salvo y proteger lo que ellos mas querían " el hokague parecía un poco triste "sabes en este lugar está el nombre de mi esposa" esa si fue una sorpresa incluso la propia familia del hokage se había sacrificado por la aldea "¿hinata hay alguna cosa que te gustaría proteger?" en ese momento me quede pensando pero no tuve que pensarlo por mucho tiempo la respuesta vino a mí en la imagen de mi okasan y una imagen del pueblo en un día soleado, "s-si h-hokage-sama, lo que más quiero proteger es a mis seres queridos en especial a mi familia y a la aldea" sorprendentemente para mi, mi vos no se quebró en un tartamudeo recuerdo que la única forma de no hacerlo es cuando estoy con okasan, y al parecer al hokague le gusto mi respuesta ya que el sonrió para mi, "escúchame hinata, yo sé lo que el consejo de tu clan te quiere hacer" en ese momento fue una confesión que no me esperaba ¿Cómo era que el hokage sabia de eso? No se supone que los asuntos de un clan eran reservados solo para sus integrantes "se que te preguntas como sé, pero te lo diré después en este momento quiero que me escuches" yo solo asentí "se aproximan tiempos oscuros para la aldea y no vamos a estar seguros de poder protegerla bien hinata, yo ya estoy muy viejo y ese futuro recae en gente joven como tu sé lo que tu padre te ha dicho y siendo sincero creo que tienes un gran talento" yo sentía que el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos debido a que en casa la única que hablaba con ella era su okasan ante esto el hokague puso una mano en su cabeza y se agacho a su altura "hinata yo se que tu eres muy fuerte, por eso quiero que entrenes con la persona que te voy a presentar pero al igual que con tu visita de hoy todo debe ser secreto" "esta bi-bien hokage sama" cundo termine de hablar el izo un gesto con su mano y una nube de humo apareció era un hombre con una máscara de gato, llevaba puesta una armadura gris el uniforme le era conocido ya que barios hombres habían aparecido en su casa vestidos de ese modo su padre los llamaba ANBU

"Muy bien quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo discípulo" el anbu solo asintió y luego hablo "así que es un hyuga he creo que primero quiero ver que tan cierto es lo que me dijo" su tono era monótono carente de sentimientos y un poco oscuro "muy bien toma pequeña ya sabes solo apunta a los postes" el me ofrecía tres kunai y shuriken luego izo unas posiciones de mano y unos blancos aparecieron unos arriba y los otros en la parte media de los postes de entrenamiento yo solo los tome y respire profundamente luego me puse en la misma postura de el día anterior y mis instintos actuaron solo los solté y ellos cayeron al centro de las dianas los kunai en las de arriba y las shuriquen en las del medio luego escuche aplausos desde atrás de donde estaba parada me volteé para revisar y pude observar que era el anbu "umm bien hecho pequeña de ahora en adelante serás mi aprendiz" en ese momento el se quito su máscara yo me sorprendí ya que lo conocía lo había visto en las fiestas del clan y en ellas solo los lideres de otros clanes y sus familias tenían acceso al compuesto y a la mansión de la rama principal "es un gusto pequeña hyuga mi nombre es itachi uchiha".

* * *

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Ya era más de medio día cuando el hokague seguido de una gran cantidad de ninjas entraron a su oficina acababan de sufrir un gran daño debido a la emboscada de la alianza arena-sonido, y el juraba haber muerto pero no tenía que entrar ella y prácticamente rescatarlo de morir, la verdad es que no esperaba nada menos de ella luego de pasar nueve años bajo el más duro entrenamiento.

"¿hokague sama se encuentra bien?" un jounin interrumpió su diatriba "si si dame un reporte del estado del pueblo cuantas bajas tenemos sibiles heridos perdida de infraestructura todo" el hokage se encontraba en una reunión con todos lo jounin "si hokague sama en cuanto a los daños estructurales fueron solo en la zona que rodea la muralla no son significativos en cuanto a los sibiles se registran alrededor de cuarenta heridos ninguna baja y también se registran setenta heridos shinobi en su mayoría chunin ninguna baja" definitivamente le debía una grande esta vez gracias a ella no se perdieron vidas definitivamente le iba a tener que dar una gran cantidad de rollos de canela esta vez, pero lo que más le asía feliz era saber que no se había equivocado en escogerla a ella y ayudarla y como no si resulto ser un genio igual que kakashi e itachi en ese momento se le escapo una sonrisa, lo único malo era todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer y las preguntas que tenía que contestar, le parecía un dejavu a la cantidad tan bestial de papeles luego de lograr detener el golpe de estado del clan uchiha y en parte se lo debo también a ella, todavía lo recuerdo y eso que fue hace seis años

Fsl

 _La aldea de la hoja se encontraba en calma ya era casi media noche pero es misma calma no se llevaba a cabo en la oficina del hokague en la que se encuentra sarutobi el viejo hokague y enfrente suyo se encontraba uno de sus hombres más fieles itachi "estás seguro que no se puede llegar a una negociación con ellos? itachi" "lamentablemente hokague sama creo que no" el hokague solo pudo suspirar con cansancio "sabes que de ese modo solo me dejas una salida cierto" "lamentablemente si hokague sama" en ese momento itachi se aclaro la garganta "sal de ahí ya que estoy seguro que nunca te enseñe a espiar conversaciones de alto secreto del hokague" de la ventana surgió una sombra pequeña como de un niño y en realidad lo era "¿qué haces aquí hinata?"._

 _Ella entro y se puso enfrente del hokague al lado izquierdo de itachi "la verdad sensei es que te he notado raro y solo investigue y creo llegar a una solucion" en ese momento tanto itachi como sarutobi dirigieron toda su atención a ella "la verdad es que es una respuesta muy simple, como saben desde el ataque del kiuby los miembros del consejo evaluaron y culparon al clan uchiha de este desastre por lo que sus fuerzas en el área militar se fueron reduciendo, además de tomar como medida extra el prácticamente dejarlos en una de las zonas más alejadas y perdidas de toda la aldea en serrarlos y limitarlos aun mas con el manejo de la policía militar" ella izo una pausa en ese momento itachi suspiro ya que los grandes puestos se vieron reducidos poco a poco para su clan al grado de que él y su primo eran los únicos anbus del clan el resto estaba ocupado en la policía militar "como ustedes saben los uchihas son orgullosos de su poder el limitarlos es solo un error si se les está negando la confianza, es obvio que arremetan contra la aldea ya que la balanza del poder esta des equilibrada para ellos" en eso el hokague debía admitir que hinata llevaba la razón completamente el mismo había tomado parte en unas cuantas decisiones "la solución es bastante obvia solamente debemos equilibrar la balanza darles una muestra de confianza además si están ocupados en el campo militar ellos serán más fácil de rastrear y no volverá a ocurrir que casi no tenemos información de ellos"_

 _Itachi la miro definitivamente shikaku nara había hecho un gran trabajo enseñándole._

 _"_ _umm creo que es una solución bastante viable para evitar la pérdida de vidas" el hokague parecía pensarlo "y como bonus porque no vas tú mismo hokague sama pero creo que será más efectivo si hablas enfrente de todo el clan de ese modo ejercerás presión sobre el líder"_

 _"_ _¿qué piensas itachi crees que funcione?" itachi estaba pensando todo y la verdad que no era una mala idea "creo que podría funcionar" en ese momento hinata sonrió._

 _"_ _está bien mañana mismo lo llevare a cabo y si esto funciona te deberé una grande he hinata" ella solo sonrió._

Fin fls

Y efectivamente ella tenía toda la razón, en ese momento fue interrumpido por asuma "hokague sama quien era esa ANBU" y ai lo tenía empezaron las preguntas en este momento lo único que le gustaría era dormir y ya, creo que ya es hora para retirarme "es un miembro operativo black anbu de mi escolta y no quiero más preguntas por ahora así que vallan a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea y kakashi quédate un momento" luego de acabar con sus palabras todos se retiraron "fue ella verdad hokague sama cierto" "si fue ella, te digo que si ella no me hubiese desobedecido estaría muerto y tal vez la mayoría de ustedes también" kakashi solo sonrió lo que el recordaba de cuando le pidieron entrenarla por un mes su primera reacción fue negarse ahora se alegraba de haber ayudado con ella.

"pero no te llame por eso sino porque necesito que busques a naruto y jiraija se que todavía está en el pueblo intenta en los balnearios o en el rio de seguro ese tonto esta ""investigando"", a kakashi le escurrió una gran gota al saber que el hokage tenía razón "creo que es hora de intentar un segundo retiro" kakashi solo asintió y desapareció en un remolino de hojas, "bueno ya es hora de que revise como se encuentra hinata ya han pasado más de tres días desde el ataque ella debe de estar despierta ya"

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la hoja se encontraba una dormida hinata el repeler el ataque a la aldea la había dejado agotada lo último que lograba recordar era el haber peleado junto con itachi-sensei contra orochimaru y sus secuaces, aun recuerdo como le destroce las extremidades a esa víbora luego de ver a sarutobi-jisan en el suelo

Fls

 _Ya había terminado de curar a todos los heridos graves y también mis clones y las invocaciones estaban terminando a los ninjas de la arena y el sonido restantes yo me encontraba en mi traje de anbu con una máscara de tigre cuando gire a revisar el techo del estadio se encontraba con un enorme barrera negra y en su interior estaba esa serpiente de mala muerte con jisan en ese momento no lo pensé y tome mi camino a ese lugar cuando logre llegar me encontré con sensei y con shisui-san "sensei que está pasando porque no han entrado todavía" "no es tan fácil hinata no sabemos cómo atravesarla me respondió shisui san" yo retrocedí un poco en ese momento me di cuenta a cada extremo de la barrera se encontraba un asistente de orochimaru cada uno sostenía un sello potenciador y mantenían la barrera en su lugar no mee tomo demasiado tiempo el saber cómo derribarla._

 _"_ _shisui-san por favor toma dos escuadrones y derriba a los que están a cada punta de la barrera lo más importante es retirar los sellos potenciadores que están usando con dos que derribes bastara" el me miro y rápidamente tomo a ocho anbus con él, en menos de un minuto logramos ingresar a la barrera y no esperaba encontrar en ese lugar a hashirama y tobirama respectivamente ¿Cómo era que el primero y el segundo hokague estaban ahí? Lo que observe después fue peor vi a jisan atravesado por la kusanagui de ese hombre, el estaba sellándolo pero al parecer solo pudo tomar sus brazos en ese momento el se desmayo y yo lo atrape sensei mientras tanto retrasaba a orochimaru y no lo dejaba escapar ayudado por shisui afuera yo estaba curando a jisan la verdad es que no estaba ni cerca de estar bien me llevo alrededor de diez minutos para que estuviera estable consumiendo una gran parte de mi chacra me vi obligada a desaparecer las convocaciones luego de asegurarme que estaría bien entre de apoyo para sensei, orochimaru todavía daba batalla pero no por mucho mire a sensei y el asintió cargamos contra el yo con mi katana y el con un kunai el esquivaba los ataque por un pequeño margen yo desaparecí y sensei lo pateo a donde yo aparecí de nuevo y le di un golpe en sus brazos destruyendo lo poco que conservaba de sus redes de chacra el grito "maldito mocoso esto no se quedara así" mientras que la serpiente alegaba yo volví a atacar atravesando su cuerpo desde el vientre hasta las costillas, luego sensei lo pateo y yo remate sus redes de chacra de los pies a la cintura, el solamente gritaba y creo que se lo tenía bien merecido gracias a jisan el no podía usar sus brazos luego sensei y yo utilizamos señales de mano y gritamos_ _ **Gōka**_ _no jutsu, y orochimaru se quemaba en un fuego negro-azulado parecido al amaterasu luego de que se consumió regrese donde me había ""desmayado"" en el estadio y eso era todo lo que recuerdo hasta que la inconsciencia me lleno_

Fin fls

* * *

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO


End file.
